


Let’s Go to the Onsen!

by Darkrealmist



Series: Let’s! [2]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Accidents, Acrobatics, Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adult Content, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Affection, Age Difference, Alliteration, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anger, Animal Metaphors, Animalistic, Animals, Anime, Anime/Video Game Fusion, Apologies, Armor, Armor Kink, Asian Character(s), Assault, Awkward Boners, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kissing, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Background Poly, Background Relationships, Background Slash, Bad Decisions, Bad Flirting, Bad Ideas, Barebacking, Bargaining, Bath Houses, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Battle, Bedrooms, Beds, Begging, Best Friends, Bets & Wagers, Big Brothers, Birthmarks, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Character of Color, Bisexual Male Character, Biting, Blow Jobs, Blushing, Body Worship, Bombs, Bonding, Boners, Books, Boundaries, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Breathplay, Brother Feels, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Budding Love, Bus, Canon - Video Game, Canon - Video Game Dub, Canon Character of Color, Character(s) of Color, Chibi, Childhood Friends, Children, Cleaning, Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Sharing, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Comedy, Comeplay, Comfort, Coming In Pants, Compare and Contrast, Competence Kink, Competency, Competition, Complete, Computer Viruses, Computers, Confessions, Confusion, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Costume Kink, Costumes, Courage, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Crime Fighting, Crushes, Crying, Cultural References, Cussing, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Cybercrimes, Cybersex, Dating, Daydreaming, Declarations Of Love, Deepthroating, Denial, Desire, Developing Relationship, Devotion, Dialect, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Disappointment, Discipline, Doggy Style, Dogs, Dolls, Dom/sub, Dorkiness, Double Entendre, Doubt, Dragons, Drama, Dreams vs. Reality, Dry Orgasm, Duelling, During Canon, Ears, Eavesdropping, Education, Elementary School, Embarrassment, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Endearments, Erections, Erotica, Escape, Escapism, Euphemisms, Everyone Is Gay, Exhaustion, Experimentation, Explanations, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Exploration, Explosives, Facials, Falling In Love, Family, Fanfiction, Fanservice, Fantasizing, Fantasy, Fantasy Fulfillment, Fantasy Sex, Father-Son Relationship, Fear, Feeding, Feelings, Feels, Female Character of Color, Female Protagonist, Feral Behavior, Fetish Clothing, Field Trip, Fights, Fingerfucking, Fire, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Flirting, Floor Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Food Kink, Food Metaphors, Food Porn, Food Sex, Foot Fetish, Force-Feeding, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Foreplay, French Kissing, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fuckbuddies, Fucking, Fun, Funny, Games, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Geniuses, Ghost Sex, Glove Kink, Gloves, Groping, Group Sex, Growing Up, Guilt, Guilty Pleasures, Hair, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Happy, Happy Ending, Hardcore, Healing, Heartache, Height Differences, Height Kink, Hero Worship, Heroes & Heroines, Hiding, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Historical References, Holding Hands, Homoeroticism, Honesty, Hook-Up, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Hormones, Hot, Hot Sex, Hot Springs & Onsen, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Hugs, Humiliation, Humor, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Ice Cream, Ice Play, Ice Powers, Idols, Illegal Activities, Imagination, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, Improvised Sex Toys, In Public, In-Jokes, Inappropriate Behavior, Inappropriate Erections, Injury Recovery, Innocence, Insults, Internet, Intimacy, Invasion of Privacy, Japanese Character(s), Japanese Culture, Jealousy, Joyful, Kimono, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, Kissing by Proxy, LGBTQ Character of Color, Laboratories, Laughter, Laughter During Sex, Lemon, Licking, Lies, Little Brothers, Loss of Control, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, Love Stories, Loyalty, Lust, M/M, Machines, Making Love, Making Out, Male Antagonist, Male Bonding, Male Character of Color, Male Protagonist, Male Slash, Male Solo, Manipulation, Marriage Proposal, Martial Arts, Masturbation, Mental Link, Meta, Metaphors, Milking, Mind Sex, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character(s), Mischief, Misunderstandings, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Multiple Sex Positions, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Nature, Naughtiness, Naughty, Necks, Nerdiness, Nervousness, Nicknames, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Nude Modeling, Nudity, OTP Feels, Oaths & Vows, Oblivious, One True Pairing, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgy, Out of Body Experiences, Outdoor Sex, Pain, Panic, Parody, Partial Nudity, Partnership, Penis Measuring, Penises, Personal Favorite, Perversion, Physical Abuse, Pinching, Pining, Platonic Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn Magazines, Porn Watching, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Premarital Sex, Pride, Prodigies, Promiscuity, Promises, Protectiveness, Psychological Warfare, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Public Transportation, Punishment, Puns & Word Play, Queer Youth, Questioning, Rain, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Reading, Recovery, References to Canon, Relationship Discussions, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Responsibility, Restraints, Returning Home, Rings, Rites of Passage, Rivalry, Role Models, Role Reversal, Role-Playing Game, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Romance, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughhousing, Roughness, Sappy, Sappy Ending, Saving the World, Scents & Smells, Scheming, Schoolboys, Science, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Secret Crush, Secrets, Seduction, Sensation Play, Senses, Sensuality, Series, Serious Injuries, Sex, Sex Education, Sex Games, Sex Positions, Sex Talk, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Inexperience, Sexual Metaphors, Sexual Roleplay, Sexy, Sexy Times, Shame, Shameless Smut, Sharing, Sharing a Body, Shock, Shopping, Shorts (Clothing), Shounen-ai, Showers, Showing Off, Shyness, Sibling Love, Siblings, Silence, Situational Humiliation, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slang, Slash, Sleep, Smut, Sneakiness, Sneaking Around, Sneaking Out, Snow and Ice, Socks, Solo Kink, Soul Sex, Spit Kink, Spitroasting, Sports, Sticky, Strategy & Tactics, Stripping, Strong Female Characters, Stuffed Toys, Submission, Substitution, Suit Kink, Suit Porn, Suit Sex, Suits, Superpowers, Surprise Kissing, Surprise Sex, Surprises, Swearing, Sweat, Sweet, Swords, Teabagging, Teaching, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team Feels, Team Fluff, Team Up, Tears, Teasing, Technological Kink, Technology, Teeth, Terrorism, Therapy, Third Wheels, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Tickling, Tight Pants, Tight Spaces, Tongues, Touching, Touring, Tourism, Towels, Toys, Train Sex, Training, Trains, Transformation, Trapped, Travel, True Love, Truth, Uncircumcised Penis, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Understanding, Underwear, Underwear Kink, Undressing, Unexpected Visitors, Uniform Kink, Uniforms, Unsafe Sex, Urban Fantasy, Vehicles, Vehicular Sex, Vibrators, Video & Computer Games, Villains, Virginity, Virginity Kink, Volcanoes, Voyeurism, Walking In On Someone, Wallpaper, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Watching, Water, Water Sex, Weapons, Wet Clothing, Wet Clothing Kink, Wish Fulfillment, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Wordcount: Over 1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Worry, Wrists, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Ah, the hot springs! Rest, relaxation, and naked boys! Hikawa Tohru sexily shows the Onsen Club’s newest members the ropes of Japanese bathing culture. Their education takes them from the inn to a spring to a Dimensional Area to the train ride home! Along the way, Hikari Netto and Oyama Chisao might just teach Tohru a thing or two as well!





	Let’s Go to the Onsen!

Let’s Go to the Onsen!

Author’s Note: Set during episode 5 of _Axess_. This is a fic unrelated to my ongoing series, “The Promiscuous Adventures of Hikari Netto” (<http://archiveofourown.org/series/1197922>). My longest mature-rated piece to date! Enjoy the story and R&R.

This is Part 2 of my “Let’s!” series, a collection of adult works unconnected by plot.

  * Part 1: “ **Let’s Put on a Show!** ” (<http://archiveofourown.org/works/19096849>)
  * Part 3: “ **Let’s Drill Some Holes!** ” ([http://archiveofourown.org/series/20659919](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659919))
  * Part 4: “ **Let’s Fire Squibs!** ” ([http://archiveofourown.org/series/24493564](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493564))



Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman EXE series.

Pairings: Netto/Tohru/Chisao triangle, non-romantic Rockman x Iceman. Non-romantic Rockman x Tohru by proxy.

Summary:

Ah, the hot springs! Rest, relaxation, and naked boys! Hikawa Tohru sexily shows the Onsen Club’s newest members the ropes of Japanese bathing culture. Their education takes them from the inn to a spring to a Dimensional Area to the train ride home! Along the way, Hikari Netto and Oyama Chisao might just teach Tohru a thing or two as well!

* * *

“Tohru-kun! Let’s go to the onsen!”

“Let’s go, chu!”

“Au au!”

Hikawa Tohru halted them where they stood.

Hikari Netto and Oyama Chisao didn’t expect their guide to be so unreasonable. All they came for was an uncomplicated visit to the hot springs. They weren’t prepared for an exhaustive social studies lesson on Japanese bathing etiquette. While seeing Mariko-sensei upset hardly counted as anything odd or substantial, the intense blue flame Tohru demonstrated in response to their lack of manners was certainly jarring and unbecoming the operator of a Navi with command over the polar elements such as Iceman.

Tohru folded away his resort brochure, disciplinary zeal building in his eyes behind the thin barrier of the booklet’s pages. He seemed eager to teach them how a true onsen enthusiast behaves.

“Before entering the onsen, you have to dress properly, you two!”

Chisao and Rush therefore watched, agape, as Tohru “helped” a blushing Netto into his kimono, hands combing beneath the older boy’s vest and shorts along the vertebrae of his spine, venturing places no ordinary schoolmates should touch. Merely smiling that assuring, innocent smile. By the time the obi had been tied, Netto sported a rather embarrassingly prominent erection under his robe.

Ahead of having his personal space violated, Chisao clothed himself. Rush skipped the customary uniform altogether.

The four fresh faces of the Onsen Club were ready to dive in, but Tohru intervened again.

“EHHH? Who cares about that stuff?” Netto waved off the list of conventions obstructing his imminent relaxation.

“What did you say?”

“Since it’s your first experience, if you want to become members, we’ll need to put you through training!” their teacher announced scarily.

Mariko-sensei instructed Meiru and Rush in a tack more standardized than the unorthodox approach Tohru dispensed upon Chisao and Netto.

If drinking foul bath water and studying its composition and temperature was what it took to join the club, maybe they ought to reconsider.

Still, studying the taste of Tohru’s cum was a formality Netto could get used to.

Understandably, Chisao saw the situation differently, thrown big kids played this sort of game. Granted, he’d been in his brother’s porn stash, but that was “normal” material. These were guys he knew! Nevertheless, he couldn’t comprehend or keep his eyes off Netto obediently smoking pole.

Neither could Netto, evidently. He loved it. Sucking to the utmost depth. Shivering in anticipation. Unsure how to process the disorder he’d unleashed. Glad Tohru approved.

Drinking the younger’s load, he happily admitted, “You were right, Tohru-kun! The run-up _is_ important!”

Agreeing, Tohru claimed the eldest’s messy lips, reverting to his usual, shy self. Netto was a bit of a sloppy kisser, so some spittle escaped onto Tohru’s chin. Patches of lusting red decorated both their cheeks.

“I didn’t rough you up too badly, did I?”

“Are you kidding? We should have _come_ sooner!” he stressed deliberately. “Onsen bring out the fiery man in you!”

Netto confused the point, Tohru inferred.

“I didn’t only do it because I thought it would feel good. I’m –”

“Crushing on me? Yay, I figured as much! Don’t worry, we can arrange that! I’ve always appreciated how nice you are! And the good head on your shoulders can’t hurt!”

Embarrassed yet emboldened by his frank confession, he snuck fingers past Netto’s hole. “Chisao-kun, you think you could give Netto-kun a try? I’ll take him from the front. You, from the back.”

Fuck. He _really_ wished this naughtier aspect of Tohru crystallized more often.

“Let’s go, chu!” Chisao undid the sixth-grader’s juban.

The littlest wanked excitedly and jiggled his nascently peeled peen into Netto. Tohru reintroduced his own through the yelping elementary student’s waiting mouth.

Initially, they forked him uncoordinatedly, thrusting whenever it pleasured them. Gradually adopting a synchronous rhythm where one entered and the second retreated, they worked toward plugging him end to end, together at the same time.

“Tohru-kun, shoot all over me, please!” Netto jerked his friend’s youthful, uncircumcised penis.

Accepting his cum bath, he also felt Chisao twitch to completion inside his ass.

“Awesome…” Netto exhaled tiredly. “If Chisao’s this big at his age, Dekao’s must be huge!”

Chisao straightened snootily. Complimenting his sibling’s hung wang qualified as a proxy victory over Niichan’s eternal rival.

“We should clean up. Mariko-sensei and the others will be done any minute.” Tohru obviously valued stealth, careful even though he instigated their current circumstances.

“But Tohru-kun, I haven’t had a turn! You’re breaking your own rule!”

Outfoxed, Tohru laid down, a square from the rocky rim. Stripping his undergarments, he nodded to the taller, who crawled on top of him and lifted his yukata to expose his bare mounds. Squeezing an elbow and wrist, Netto pressed in, Tohru’s sweaty bar-patterned gown clinging to the volcanic slate while he screwed him and ground Tohru’s shaft semi-painfully against the rotenburo’s stone flooring.

Tearfully digging nails into the grooves between plates, Netto clenched his teeth, dribbling sperm and spit, Tohru’s mouth frozen in an obscene ‘o’ begging to be stuffed with cock. Chisao drifted in the fragrant pool, his raised boner sticking out and ringed by calm ripples, the circulation-boosting waters lapping soothingly below his pink, coin-sized pacifiers and dunked hair.

Netto picked up the pace, squishing in and out of Tohru’s tightening buns. Ankles arching a boulder, their lower legs embracing, he filled the slighter brunette’s contracting channel. Still cumming, he pulled free and quickly moved to geyser several spurts across Tohru’s face.

The superhot liquid rolled off the developing preteen’s features. Specifically, in flavourful strands threading his tongue travelling south to his collarbone, chest, and stomach.

“How’s the composition of my cum, Tohru-kun? Is it to your satisfaction?” he joked, taking a daringly unsanitary action licking the release Tohru himself spewed onto the deck.

“Waa, it’s hot…”

Hearing a door slide open and pattering footsteps, the trio splashed. Netto alone remained above the surface, rinsing the leftover spunk.

“Where are Tohru-kun and Chisao-kun?” Meiru asked him.

“They’re…around, I guess.”

Her idling was seriously testing how long they could hold their breath.

Only Rush, with his keen nose, distinguished the lingering smell of boysex.

When Mariko-sensei and Meiru finally retired to the separate women’s partition, leading the dog, Tohru and Chisao rose for oxygen. Netto’s PET floated in on a hinoki bucket containing a towelette, shampoo bottle, and soap.

“Looks like you and Iceman had fun too, eh Rockman?”

Guilty silence. Rockman shrugged, spandex conspicuously absent, and a pantless Iceman installed on his back.

“Did you record it? Can I watch?”

“Jeesh, Netto-kun!” Rockman exploded, hoping his anger would divert from the awkward fact that yes, the recording his partner demanded did indeed exist.

“That’s _ecchi_ , desu!” Iceman belaboured.

Showing solidarity, Netto, Tohru, and Chisao stared quietly and shamed them into disclosing the goods. They crammed in round the PET’s boxy screen once Rockman and Iceman’s amateur home video commenced playing.

Clearly, the NetNavis eavesdropped, since Tohru’s distant grunting receiving Netto’s blowjob was audible in the background. There was the birthmark Iceman preferred everybody forget about. Rockman’s unconcealed, average-appearing yet strong physique. Sights of their internet navigators the operators seldom regarded.

Rockman saddled a cube, the PET’s green interior consisting of interlocking hexagons and default wireframe wallpaper. His gauntleted digits pistoned the Eskimo’s swollen bud, a stream of cyber juice leaking Iceman’s tiny popsicle. Rockman’s buster packed Iceman’s swirl-stamped puffy cheeks, semen pouring out over his Mega Energy Bombs, bloated and heavy compared to Iceman’s bitty Ice Cubes.

They jacked each other inside the spring, the human children, rarely ungluing themselves from the Navi-on-Navi pr0n.

“Damn! This is unbelievable!” Netto raved, spreading his butt. “Tohru-kun, climb on!”

Equally aroused, Tohru volunteered a bashful grope of the tan-lined booty. He had reservations topping. “You sure you want to?”

Netto’s plea couldn’t be louder: “FINISH ME!”

As the footage of Iceman going down on Rockman continued, Tohru mounted Netto. Iceman grumbled and jittered like a vibrating pull string doll, unamused at his operator experimenting in a dominant role. Rockman attempted to hide he was drooling, ultimately caving to the pressure and motioning Iceman onto his lap. Meanwhile, Chisao kept masturbating to the dual delights of the preadolescents and their digital assistants fornicating, playback ignored in favour of the live display.

Aware they weren’t the only ones getting frisky, Netto chewed through Tohru’s shoves to offer Rockman an assist. “B-Battle Chip, I-Iai Form! Bronze Fist! Successive slot-in!”

Needless to say, the Navi wondered why his best friend suddenly transferred weapons.

“It’s a NetBattle, Rockman! Use those chips and defeat Iceman!”

Never declining a fight, Rockman assumed an iaido stance and grabbed the chibi’s groin with a fully alloyed fist.

“Counterattack! Don’t lose, Iceman!” Tohru yelled the command, maintaining momentum on Netto’s rear.

“We won’t surrender! Battle Chip, Cy-Cylone! Slot-in!”

Exiting the spin, a dizzied Iceman performed his Blizzard technique, freezing Rockman’s rod to the bottom of his throat.

“Eeeek! Netto-kun!”

“Oh, crap! Tohru-kun, what do we do?”

“Do? Accidental or not, Iceman and I beat you!”

“Fine, you beat us! Now unfreeze him!”

“It’s not that simple. Otosan removed his de-icing program for repairs during his last update.”

“Basically, what you’re telling me is –”

“We might have to wait for it to thaw,” Tohru delivered the harsh truth.

No better option, Rockman settled in, slapping Iceman’s glove when he restlessly assessed the icicle connecting pelvis and epiglottis. Subsequently, the three concluded boning and whacking off, Tohru slamming Netto’s prostate and Chisao spasming at a volume far exceeding their overlapping cries.

“CHUUUU!”

Afterwards, the gang turned in. Rush ran home to the cyberworld. Netto retrieved his PET once Rockman and Iceman’s condition improved, and, confirming everyone else was asleep, emerged from the changing cubby wearing nothing except his bandana and a towel. The latter done up at one hip, cracking a racy side view of his right buttock and thigh.

“Late-night dip?”

Tohru missed bed. He’d laded his blanket with pillows to fool him. Lazing on the edge.

“What have I taught you? You can’t jump into the onsen without observing ceremony.”

Unlike earlier, he wasn’t mad, his scolding reading more as an informative reminder.

Hankering for another schooling, Netto tore off his towel and held his waist confidently. The nocturnal breeze and Tohru’s presence stiffened his prick and tits. He modelled erotic poses, proud grin moistened via loose tongue with wrenched knuckles framing his growing boyhood, which doubled in length, revealing his gleaming heart-shaped knob.

Transitioning, he sat _seiza_ -style, coyly blocking his testicles while allowing his stunning four-incher a notch, preceding his lying prone and panting hungrier than a mutt in heat, feet airborne and anus exhibited.

Up till this solo, Tohru had been afraid he’d overstepped. Their pursuits that day amped his comfort level.

“Am I thrilling you, Tohru-kun? Cuz you’re thrilling me! Not a touch and I’m already wet!”

Quitting the tub, Tohru sprawled across, finding Netto’s sacrum. Further examination uncovered strengthened ribs and muscles refined by acrobatic feats he exerted recently.

“Is what we did today wrong?”

“I love you.”

“For real?” he hesitated, biting a nail.

“These onsen dates are pretty convincing!”

It was a difficult (yet hopeful) truth to swallow.

“Shall we buy engagement rings to commemorate our new relationship?” Netto suggested.

 _That_ would be excessive!

“I suppose not.”

“Then sit back! But do me too!”

Deep discussion out of the way, Netto began to lick Tohru’s thingy. Tohru, reciprocally, began licking Netto’s.

They’d devoted a fair amount of saliva sixty-nining, when glass tubes stemmed forth atop roads and bus roofs surrounding the inn. The bright lights woke Mariko-sensei and her pupils, requiring they flee outdoors just as the familiar Dimensional Area dome formed, providing a convenient divider between the club and Netto and Tohru’s secret activities.

A fat Darkloid materialized and wrecked a pagoda statue.

“Bubbleman! That dumb blub! He has the worst timing! I’m in the middle of sucking!”

Tohru couldn’t stifle his disappointment either.

“I’m sorry! I gotta handle this! Don’t go anywhere!”

Synchro Chip inserted, R-Rockman easily tackled the “threat.” However, in his horny hurry to mop up, he Boomeranged a Dimensional Converter, disrupting its alignment. Consequently, the Dimensional Area stayed on.

Netto returned, his suit slit, cruelly in none of the sexier spots. Bubbleman learned from their last encounter and donned a foamy armour to protect himself, managing to actually land a costume-melting Bubble Parade before Netto logged him out.

R-Rockman’s Charge Shot rebounded such that upon Netto’s arrival, a shower of aqua drizzled Tohru’s body. On his bum in the onsen, legs hoisted over the ledge at ninety-degree angles, he wiggled his toes. His midsection and privates were submerged under the decongesting, high sulphur content water.

“Are you always going to be like this? Every time I turn around, you’re in lewder and lewder positions!”

“I know you enjoy it!” Tohru giggled, realizing the state Netto was in. “Why are you still Cross Fused?”

“I jammed the Dimensional Converter. We’re stuck until the Ministry of Science sends a team to rescue us.”

“Can’t you Cross Out?”

“I could. Or we could keep it up.” He waggled his eyebrows.

“You don’t mean…”

The hero’s crotch bulged. “It’s unfair denying him the privilege. We may not get a chance like this again. Whatcha think, Rockman?”

Rockman dismissed the notion, rehashing otiose excuses. Lamentably, Netto refused to suffer no for an answer.

“I’m not sure how I should –” Tohru faltered.

Netto – scratch that – _R-Rockman_ directed Tohru to the PET on his chest. Operator and Navi sensed the tingle, and it magnified when Tohru descended to his elastane-tucked erection.

_Wow, Cross Fusion enlarged it! I can barely wrap my hand around it!_

“Nh! Fuh!”

As their piece grew, the skintight sleeve restraining Netto and Rockman’s combined Custom Sword contracted.

“Ooh, T-Tohru-kun, rub it! R-rub it faster!”

Encouraged, the previously reluctant Hikawa complied.

“Y-Yeah! Y-you’re stroking both our dicks! W-we’re nearly there! Tohru-kun, put your mouth on the tip!”

He dove.

“B-Battle Chip! Sa-Salamandra!”

Augmented by the chip data, R-Rockman’s dragon incinerated its confines, white-hot lava gushing through the constricting fabric and washing Tohru’s face in magmatic eruptions.

“Uuah! T-too much!”

It was burning. Hotter than any onsen Tohru ever set foot in.

Cleansing a searing, twinned orgasm presented a unique challenge. Luckily, the Science Labs’ techies’ effort shutting off the Dimensional Area progressed slowly. Ample opportunity to disinfect.

Next morning, the hotel’s gift shop proprietress, Shiraizumi Tamako, whom Netto met during the trip, rode in on the train to Akihara, promising a decisive battle transverse Yokayoka Station’s rail platform.

“Netto-kun, the train’s departing soon!” Switching to Meiru, Tohru sighed. “He didn’t hear me.”

Positive he would _eventually_ catch up to them, the quartet boarded. Mariko-sensei and Meiru located their seats. Chisao walked by and tapped Tohru’s knee, indicating for him to follow. Escorting him to the lavatory, where Netto loitered, shorts heaped around his socks.

“Who won?”

“It was a draw! Metalman’s tough!”

“Didja execute a Program Advance, chu?”

“No time! Metalman fired these homing missiles, and Rockman kicked ’em! Then, the train started leaving, and I had to skate close enough to hop the last car! This means I probably don’t deserve a prize.”

“Yet Chisao-kun dragged me here anyway!”

“Well, since we’re here, chu…”

“It’d stink not to score _some_ consolation!”

Tohru huffed, but lowered onto Netto’s hairless assets.

Netto gripped the backs of their heads, gasping in delirious disbelief. Here they were, in a transit bathroom, having sex! Tohru slurping his cock! Chisao slurping his balls!

One of Netto’s eggs sloshing against his gums, Chisao tickled a trail up Tohru’s sweatshirt, assaulting a nub.

“Nnn! N-not there!”

“So your nipples are your weak point! That’s interesting! I’ll remember that!”

“They’re so sensitive! Betcha I can make him burst just winding them, chu!”

And that’s exactly what the conniving lil’ Oyama set out to do. Detaching his lips momentarily, he scampered underneath Tohru’s clothes, his entire diminutive stature launching up Tohru’s tee. Spiked coif popping through, he seized the twelve-year-old’s throbbing nips and twisted. _Hard_.

Fluttering uncontrollably, Tohru came forcefully inside his briefs. Netto and Chisao witnessed a black blotch overtake the rise, sogginess seeping out his cotton underwear and dripping down his pant legs whilst lubricating his zipper.

Anchoring his fingers behind the disoriented and only partially coherent Tohru’s ears, Netto fed himself all the way down, sack violently impacting his boyfriend’s chin.

“Shitshitshitshitshit!” Netto screamed.

Warm jizz flooded Tohru’s mouth and flowed over his neck, inducing an appropriately avid reaction from Chisao, munching his shirt collar and wringing its hem as he also peaked.

Moaning at the inevitable loss, the kids got to work expunging the puddling stickiness they created, which involved a lot of intertwining tongues, flushed toilet paper, and strategic layering of wardrobe.

Admissibly decent, they left the stall. Individually, to avoid attracting undue attention.

Mariko-sensei was immersed in a book. Meiru had dozed off.

Hands meeting on the armrest, Netto and Tohru shared an honest, wholesome kiss.

“Eeeew, chu!” Chisao gagged.

The two laughed.

“Thanks for teaching us the correct way to onsen, Tohru-kun!”

“You’re welcome, Netto-kun!”


End file.
